


Angels (Don't) Get Jealous

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Cas, M/M, Sassy Dean, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets hits on Castiel doesn't like it. Dean thinks it's funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels (Don't) Get Jealous

Castiel watches Dean as he stands at the bar. He went up to get more beer for the table when a group of giggling women crowded around him. They flirted, batting their eyelashes as they made themselves look easy. Cas has seen this before, a lot actually. 

They would flirt with Dean, and he would flirt back, later on leaving with a woman and not coming back until morning. It was very frustrating to watch. But Dean hasn't left with them in a while, not since he and Cas got together. But Castiel couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that comes with watching. 

Dean comes back, beers in one hand, phone numbers in another. Sam just rolls his eyes when he tosses them onto the table. Cas looks at the pile of numbers in annoyance. He wants to throw them away, tear them up...maybe even burn them. 

"You ok?" Dean asks, knocking him out of his thoughts. Cas looks at him, his face showing exactly what he was feeling. "Yes, I'm fine." 

Dean stares at him, a smirk on his lips. "Cas, are you...jealous?" 

The Angel refuses to look at him and Dean can't help but laugh. "You are aren't you?"

Cas huffs before he answers, trying to play it off. "I am not jealous Dean." 

He is jealous, he just can't bring himself to admit it. 

Dean grabs his hand, yanking him out of his chair. He trips, and with a small yelp, lands on Dean's lap. 

"Dean, what are you doing?" He tries to get up but the hunter holds him still, his arms wrapped around his waist to keep him there. 

"Cas you don't have to be jealous." 

"Dean I'm not--" 

Dean cuts him off quickly. "Listen to me. You don't need to be jealous Cas. I don't want them, any of them." He makes the Angel look at him. "I have you Cas...I couldn't be any happier than when I'm with you." With a hand behind his neck he pulls Cas down for a kiss. It's slow and deep, full of passion that isn't rushed. The girls at the bar look over at the kiss, immediately moving on to other guys. 

When they finally separate Cas smiles big at Dean. He knows that Dean loves him and now he feels much better. 

They are interrupted from their sweet moment at the sound of a throat clearing. They both turn to look at Sam whose staring at them with a playful sick look. "Can you two get a room?" 

Cas and Dean both throw a peanut at his head before they start kissing again.


End file.
